Too Many Flashes
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Colin's got a new obsession other than his camera (though it includes a camera). And the only way he knows how to tell something is through pictures. And that's just what he does. ColinGinny ONE SHOT.


**Summary: **Colin's got a new obsession other than his camera (though it includes a camera). And the only way he knows how to tell something is through pictures. And that's just what he does. Colin/Ginny ONE SHOT.

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I own the plot, the characters, their personalities, and the whole world of Harry Potter! Mwahahahaa! No, I'm just kidding. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Too Many Flashes**

****

Colin dashed through the Great Hall, his camera in his hands blinding passersby accidentally.

"Oh, sorry! Wrong person!" he apologized to many. "Argh, where is she?"

He continued to race through hallways and corridors until he arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room out of breath.

"Have any of y-you seen L-Luna?" Colin panted.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other.

"No, can't say that I have," Hermione replied.

"Maybe she's with Ginny," Ron said.

"Or just in the Girls Dorm," Harry added.

"K, thanks," And with that he ran out of the Common Room and outside into the gardens.

"What does he want with Luna?" asked Harry.

Hermione and Ron shrugged and they continued to work.

He looked around quickly and spotted Luna and Ginny. He snuck up behind them and quickly began flashing pictures. Luckily, neither of them noticed. Then Colin stole away, pleased with his work.

Colin spent days gathering photos of her and arranging them in his Dorm. Then he heard someone enter the Common Room. It was her! Time for more pictures! He raced down, snapped pictures before she could see who it was, then raced back to his Dorm to fix them up.

He took pictures of her for weeks before she finally found out.

She was walking with her friend when he came up behind her and flashed a shot of her backside. Then he quickly went in front of her and snapped another shot. He ran away but she still got a glimpse of her secret paparazzi.

She stormed into the Boys Dorm hoping to find him there. But as she looked around she saw that no one was inside. A huge array of photos caught her eye and she walked over. They were all of her!

"Is he that obsessed with me?" she asked herself. She walked out of the room seeing specks of flashes everywhere, still dizzy from all the photos he had taken of her that day. While walking in the corridor, she bumped into him.

"Colin! There you are!" she said.

"G-Ginny, p-pleasant surprise!" he stuttered.

"What's the matter? Why are you taking all these pictures of me?" she asked him. He waved for her to follow him and she did. 

She walked into the Room of Requirements to meet a huge banner. It read I Love You and the letters had been made out of the many photos he had taken.

"Wow! Colin that's so cool! Did you do it?" she asked.

"Yup, no magic at all!" he boasted.

Ginny smiled. "That's so neat! So that's what the photos were for?"

"Yup. I didn't now how else to say it. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure!"

So the two left the room happily, hand in hand.

"But Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"Never take that many pictures of me again, please."

"Sure."

"I mean I was walking into class and I thought Snape was wearing earrings because the flash had blinded my eyes and shiny things were everywhere!" Ginny said.

"Earrings? Wow…I wonder if he does wear some," Colin pondered. Ginny giggled.

"But seriously. No more tons of pictures like that, understood? There were just too many flashes!"

"Sure thing, Gin."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Ginny?"

"Yeah Colin?"

"SMILE!" he said as he pulled out his camera and took a picture.

"Colin, I'm warning you! No more!"

"Okay okay," Colin mumbled. Ginny sighed.

"Oh, Gin?" Colin said.

"Yeah," She replied hesitantly. 

He pulled something out of his pocket and Ginny covered his eyes, thinking it was a camera. "SMILE!"

When Ginny heard no picture snapping she uncovered her eyes and stared down at the beautiful shiny gold ring.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" she cried as she placed it on her finger.

"Yup. Now SMILE AGAIN!"

And with that Colin snapped another picture and ran for his life as Ginny chased him around the school and he snapped more pictures of her running crazily.

"Argh…Colin stop it! Too many flashes! I'm going to go blind!" Ginny exclaimed as she chased after him.

"No way Gin! You look hot when you're mad and you're chasing after me!" Colin said as he snapped another picture of her.

* * *

**A/N-Please keep in mind that this is my first Colin/Ginny so please no I hate it reviews! If you dislike tell me why! And if you like, then review and tell me why! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!**


End file.
